johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Dragon Neon
Summary Double Dragon Neon is an Adventure fighting game which is available for the Playstation via Playstation Network Story The Lee Brothers Billy and Jimmy were enjoying some time together in the city with their longtime friend Marian. As Marian was waiting outside of a bar for the Lee Brothers, a gang of street thugs had attacked and kidnapped her. The Lees must rescue her. They'll soon realize that these thugs are being led by a robotic being known as Skullageddon. Game Modes Mission Mode Play 10 missions in this game and defeat the enemies to rescue Marian. Leaderboards See who's online and look at other gamers' best scores. Help & Options Learn the basics of the game and change the screen and sound options in this mode. Johnny's Views General Thoughts As being from the NES era, Double Dragon was one of my favorites growing up, though it was quite difficult, but it was fun nevertheless. Lacking a good game recently, I've decided to download this game from The Playstation Network. Graphics The graphics in this game are very good. Though, not *eye* poping, but good overall. The backgrounds are very clear and colorful, the character models are also done very well. The Lees as well as the enemies move very fluidly (as they should in a 3-D game). Rating: B Music The soundtrack of this game is one of the game's strong points. It contains the classical tracks (in modern style) as well as having new tracks as well. In addition, when you're selecting a special move (known as Sosetsisus) or game mode (known as Stances) you get to listen a small piece of music (and each have their own unique track). Rating: A+ Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are also very good, though not perfect. This game has a good mixture of hit sounds as well as robotic sounds as well. When you pick up a certain weapon, you can also hear unique sounds (for instance, you pick up a baseball bat, you can hear not only a sound of a bat hitting a baseball, but a crowd cheering as well). The voices are also quite good, I can recognize some of the voices. Rating: A- Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is what you would expect in Double Dragon. Just like in any AFG (Adventure Fighting Game), you fight a series of bad guys at one time. You also use weapons which do more damage than punches and kicks, but disappear after a while. The enemies you face are also unique to each other, you fight male and female thugs as well as soldiers, ninjas, and even robots and living skeletons. There are a system of traps you must dodge as well, ranging from spikes to spiked pins to even the vacuum of outer space. There's also a large system of power-ups you can collect ranging from soda (which restores lost health) to batteries (which restores special energy for your special moves) to money (which you can buy items and even extra lives) to special moves (which do extra damage) and fighting modes that come in the form of old fashioned 8-Track tapes (if anybody still remembers those things). These fighting modes allow you to play the game in very unique ways, either restoring health by hitting enemies or having a special combo system that increases damage you can do to enemies as well as giving you a damage boost when you're low on health. The controls are something to get used to, fortunately it isn't too hard. one button controls punches while another controls kicks, speaking of which kicks do more damage than punches in this game, you can also grab certain enemies and use them as projectiles against other enemies, great for when things get overwhelming. The game is also quite challenging, it's not overwhelmingly hard but it isn't going to guide you to the end of the game either. When you lose all of your lives for instance and continue, you have to start all the way back to the beginning of the stage you lost your lives at. Rating: A+ Replay Value There's some extra content in this game, there's concept art which you can view as well as other difficulty levels appropriately named "Dragon" and "Double Dragon". In certain missions, you can either find a fairy creature that'll drop random power-ups, and even a side mission. There's also the special moves and fighting modes which you can level up by using crystals you gain from bosses. Rating: B+ Final Thoughts Yes, Double Dragon (and most AFGs) are now a symbol of a bygone era. But, credit must be given to a very famous AFG that's teying to make a good comeback. This game shouldn't be missed. It might be difficult for some, but all-in-all, a great game. Overall Rating: A-